1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wear-resistant and flame-retardant resin composition containing a polyolefin resin as a main component thereof, a method of manufacturing the wear-resistant and flame-retardant resin composition and an insulated electric wire comprising the wear-resistant and flame-retardant resin composition as an insulating coating.
2. Description of Related Art
As the main insulating coating material for use in insulated electric wires of a vehicle, polyvinyl chloride resin has been hitherto adopted in view of its appropriate flexibility and flame retardancy.
However, the electric wire has a problem that when it is burned to discard the vehicle, hydrogen chloride gas is generated because the insulating coating material is burned in a stove, thus damaging the stove and being exhausted to the atmosphere and polluting the environment.
In order to solve the problem, in recent years research has been conducted for a flame-retardant resin composition not containing halogen components such as chloride as the insulating coating material of the electric wire. As disclosed in Laid-Open Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-301996, a resin composition consisting mainly of a mixture of polyolefin and a metal hydroxide has been proposed.
However, this kind of conventional flame-retardant resin composition has a problem in that it is less flexible or less bendable than polyvinyl chloride. In addition, the degree of its mechanical strength such as wear resistance and tensile strength is low because a large quantity of the metal hydroxide is mixed with the polyolefin to allow the resulting resin composition to be flame-retardant.